Mordack
Mordack was an evil wizard. His Family of Evil consisted of his brother Manannan and his sister Hagatha. he is the most evil and powerful of the three siblings. He was one of the world's greatest practicioners of Iconomancy (although it wasn't called by such until Alexander named it), although this did not garner him much respect in the Society of Wizards -- an organization of which he was a member, although he was frequently in conflict with them. The wizard Crispinophur was most especially critical of the evil spellcaster. He was not hated by everyone, however, he often played chess against Shadrack and a friendship with Abdul Alhazred (it is unclear if he was a member of Society of the Black Cloak that they belonged to or not). Mordack visited Abdul Alhazred in the Land of the Green Isles, where he insisted that he would marry Cassima. The princess refused. Enraged, Mordack arranged for her to be kidnapped and enslaved her on his island. Some time later, Mordack -- seeking vengeance or a remedy for the spell cast on his brother Manannan -- transported Castle Daventry and all of its inhabitants into a jar in his laboratory. Mordack attempted to force Alexander to undo the spell, threatening to kill his family if he did not. Graham, however, had not been in Castle Daventry at the time. He and Cedric the Owl infiltrated Mordack's island fortress. The two engaged in a duel of Iconomancy. Initially, Mordack cast Dragon of Fire to transform into a dragon. Graham cast Rabbit Run to transform into a rabbit, dodging the fiery blasts of the dragon. Frustrated, Mordack cast Flying Sting to change into the archaic sting. Graham used the Tiger Claw spell to become a ferocious tiger. Mordack changed tactics with the Snakemaker spell, becoming a venomous cobra. Graham cast Riki Tiki Tavi to become a mongoose. In a last effort, Mordack used the Ring of Fire spell to transform into a fiery ring, surrounding Graham. The King summoned a raincloud with the Rainmaker spell -- extinguishing an killing Mordack once and for all. Non-Canon AGDI Universe Mordack is said to be the younger brother of Manannan. He was awaiting the birth of Cassima, though he had already determined that he would marry her when she became of age. Infamous Adventures On one of his journeys, Manannan and Mordack met to discuss the future of Alexander. Months after Manannan's defeat, Mordack burned Manannan's Estate to the ground. The Silver Lining Cassima's Quest Real World Mordack is a character seen in King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder. He is also mentioned in King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones and in King's Quest III Redux by AGDI. He is seen in the fan remake of King's Quest III: To Heir is Human by Infamous Adventures and in the fan-made sequel The Silver Lining. He is also seen in the fan fiction Cassima's Quest. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ5 Characters Category:Romancing the Stones Characters Category:Deceased KQ Characters Category:King's Quest Villains Category:Members of the Black Cloak Society Category:Inhabitants of the Northern Sea Category:TSL Characters Category:Society of Wizards Members Category:KQ Human Characters Category:KQ Wizard Characters Category:Family of Great Evil Members